


Lunch with Donna

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Meals with Donna [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Oliver, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna wants to introduce her new boyfriend to Felicity and Oliver. Little does she know that they share a history with Quentin Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch with Donna

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Donna and I hope we get more episodes with her this season. This is part of the "Meals with Donna" series and a follow up to "Breakfast with Donna". Enjoy and it would be awesome if could leave a comment!

Felicity entered the kitchen quietly. She wore a purple knee-long dress, but no heels.  
“You really think this is a good idea?“she asked Oliver, who stood in front of the stove and stired in a pan. He wore a green apron with “Master Chef” printed on it over a gray dress shirt. Felicity had given him the apron as a joke but after he had put it on and she had told him that he looked hot in it, he always put it on to cook.  
“Yes, love, relax,” she liked it when he called her that. “It's just lunch.”  
“Yes, and the last time it was just dinner! But now we have some weird kind of double date going on.”   
Felicity started to pace around the kitchen.  
“Well, maybe your mom wouldn't have wanted to introduce us to her boyfriend, if you told her right away that we already know Lance.”  
“I can't ….why didn't you tell her?” Felicity shot back.  
“Because she's is your mother?” Oliver replied irritated.  
“You don't seem to have a communication problem with her. You two text each other all the time. I checked her phone.”  
“You check your mother's phone? Do you...do you read my texts, too?” He asked and instinctively checked for his phone, which was stored in the pocket of his pants.  
“No, no, no! I would never do that, although technically I could. I mean I hack into phones all the time, it wouldn't be hard for me to hack into yours. Especially since I installed the security on it myself. No, but that would be an invasion of privacy. And I didn't actually read any texts, I just checked how many there were. But two hundred, Oliver, two hundred!”  
“We were just chatting,” Oliver defended himself.   
Felicity grimaced and then she said, peeking into one of the pots: “Okay, back to the problem now. This lunch will be awkward and not necessarily the cute kind of awkward. Also have you come up with a “believable” story of why we are best friends with a police captain? If I remember correctly, you are really terrible at making up excuses for a man, who has a secret identity.”  
Oliver laughed, one of his rare, real laughs.  
“Yes, and it's actually true, we know him through Laurel and Sara. But we might skip the part where we tell your mom that I dated both of them and thought he would become my father-in-law.”  
“Yes, good call,” Felicity agreed. “But really how did this happen? Of all the people my mom could run into, it had to be Lance?”  
“Felicity,” Oliver said calmly, turning to face her, “I stopped questioning fate or whatever you might call it some time ago because everything happened the way it did, it all led me to you. And I don't want to live in a world where I'm not with you.”  
She opened her mouth to reply, to tell him how much she loved him and how perfect he was. And that above that, he was right. She, too, couldn't imagine her life without him. But before she could put any of that into words, the doorbell interrupted them.  
  
“I'll get that,” Felicity put on her heels on her way to the front door and after she checked that it was really Captain Lance and her mom on the other side of the door, she opened it with a cheerful: “Hello, Captain!”  
“Miss Smoak, what are you doing here?”  
“Oh, I happen to live here,” Felicity said, trying hard not to laugh at Lance's astonished face.  
“Quentin, you already know my daughter Felicity?” Donna asked, clearly surprised but pleased.  
“Yes, uhm, we met...before,” Lance stammered. Felicity was glad he didn't tell her mom that this first meeting had been an interrogation.  
“Oh, great. So you've met Oliver, too, I guess?”  
“Oliver?” Lance asked, stupidly, still not over the fact that Donna was Felicity's mother.  
“Oliver Queen, Felicity's boyfriend. He is cooking lunch today.”  
“Oliver...Oliver is the hopefully soon to be son-in-law?” Quentin said with a sideways glance toward Felicity.  
As if on cue Oliver came in from the kitchen. He had left his apron there, but his rolled up sleeves indicated that he had been cooking.  
“Captain Lance, welcome to our home!” He said and shook Lance's hand. Lance still looked startled, his eyes wandering from Donna to Felicity and Oliver and then back to Donna.  
“Oliver, I never thought you would be so…,” he searched for the words. “Domestic” he finally said.  
“Luckily people can change, “Oliver said. And although it was directed to Lance, Felicity knew Oliver had come a long way to actually believe in what he had just said. She smiled up at him and touched his shoulder gently. Lance seemed to understand the magnitude of those words, too because he smiled at Oliver in a way that made it look like he was proud of him.  
  
“So please come on in and sit down! Dinner will be ready in five minutes,” Oliver gestured toward the dining area. Felicity, Donna and Lance sat down, while Oliver returned to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came in with a bowl of soup. The first course.  
Felicity had been right, the lunch was awkward. At least at first. They didn't really know what to talk about without reveling any thing about their vigilante business to Donna. To Felicity's surprise it was Lance who asked the first question to resolve the tension.  
  
“So how did you two meet?” he asked after Donna had told them again how lucky she felt to have gone into that particular bar at that exact evening.  
Felicity and Oliver exchanged a look, without words arguing who would get to tell their story. Ultimately Felicity grinned and said: “You tell it better.” And it was true, because when he told their story it sounded so believable that he had had no other choice but to fall for her.  
“It started with my laptop. It was broken and I had no idea how to fix it. I still don't know much about computers, actually,” Oliver began.  
“So I walked into Felicity's office because they had told me that she was a genius with computers. Her back was turned toward me because she was concentrating on something. So I said her name to get her attention and she turned around, chewing on a red pen. She immediately started to babble about how my father drowned and I know that it doesn't sound like it but to me it was the cutest thing ever. Eventually I came up with a lot of stupid reasons to stop by at her office and ask for her help.   
"And I soon discovered that she was not only cute and a computer genius, but simply the most brilliant and badass person I have ever met. Then at some point we were friends and then suddenly we were so much more than that,” Oliver finished their story, looking at Felicity, who looked back at him.   
They were both totally lost in memory. Although this story had not technically been a lie, there had been a lot of trouble and heartache for them to face before they got where they are now.  
But Felicity wasn't the only one who looked at Oliver in amazement. As Felicity turned toward her mom and Lance, she saw her mom stare at Oliver like she wasn't quite sure he was real. Lance on the other hand looked at Oliver like a big secret had been revealed to him. The secret that the man he used to hate and hold responsible for all the misery in his life, was capable of such deep love.  
“That's a really nice story,” he said eventually.  
Donna beamed at him and nodded: “Aw, they are so cute!”


End file.
